24 grudnia 1994
Tvp1 logo.gif 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.35 Sportowa apteka 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Ziarno" - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 "Opowieść wigilijna" - film animowany prod. angielskiej 10.50 "Wigilie kresowe" - film dokumentalny 11.15 Świąteczne teledyski 11.30 Lustro PRL: "Wigilia" - film dok. 11.45 Nie było miejsca w gospodzie... - ks. biskup Tadeusz Gocłowski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Wigilia w "RAJ-u" 12.40 "Jedzie drogą Mikołaj..." - program muzyczny 13.10 Zwierzęta świata: "Pawiany z figowych drzew" - film dok. prod. angielskiej (z teletekstem) 13.40 Smurfy: "Wigilia u Smurfów" - film anim. prod. belgijskiej 14.05 "Świąteczny śnieg" - film fab. prod. USA (1986 r., 45 min) (z teletekstem) 15.00 "Rok w Ziemi Świętej" - program Michała Nekanda-Trepki 16.00 "Wierzę drzewom" - widowisko muzyczno-poetyckie 16.30 "Rosochaty włóczęga" - film anim. prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Wigilijne spotkanie papieża z Polakami 17.35 Swojskie klimaty - Wigilia 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Boskie prezenty" - bajka muzyczna 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Homilia prymasa Polski 20.15 "Genesis" - film prod. włosko-franc.-USA (1994 r., 95 min) 21.55 Swojskie klimaty - "Gwiazdy i kolędnicy" 23.15 "Nad nim anieli..." (Józef Skrzek, Tomasz Szukaiski, Artur Dutkiewicz - kolędy) 23.55 Transmisja pasterki z Watykanu 2.00 "Niepoprawny uwodziciel" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1975 r., 96 min) 3.35 Zakończenie programu Logo-4.jpg 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dwójka o poranku - Muzyczne nowości 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkania z językiem migowym 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Boże Narodzenie u Flintstonów - film animowany prod. USA 8.30 "Opowieści Alfa" (1/21): "Robin Hood" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Programy lokalne 10.00 Magazyn militarny: tradycja żołnierskiej Wigilii w Wojsku Polskim 10.30 Animals 11.00 Ulica Sezamkowa:Gwiazdka na ulicy Sezamkowej - program dla dzieci (wydanie wigilijne) 12.00 "Świąteczna wygrana" - film fab. prod. USA (1992 r., 95 min) 13.35 "Nasze śpiewanie" - Wigilia u państwa Morków 14.00 "Historia Gwiazdy Betlejemskiej" - film dok. prod. ang. 14.55 "W krzywym zwierciadle - witaj święty Mikołaju" - komedia prod. USA (1989 r., 93 min) 16.30 Halo Dwójka 16.40 Wigilia w Dwójce: Jerzy Owsiak i wigilijni goście 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Puste miejsce przy stole - wieczór kolęd w wykonaniu Stanisława Sojki" 19.10 Podróże z Adamem Bujakiem: Boże Narodzenie w Betlejem - impresja 19.30 "Niezwykła Wigilia" - program dla dzieci 19.55 "Przy wigilijnym stole..." 20.35 "Radio Maryja" - film dokumentalny Grzegorza Tomczyka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Kolędy Jana Maklakiewicza śpiewa Poznański Chór Chłopięcy "Polskie Słowiki" 21.50 "Baby boom" - komedia sentymentalna prod. USA (1987 r., ,106 min) 23.40 "Opowieść o wole i ośle w Betlejem" - widowisko artystyczne 0.15 "Roztańczony buntownik" - komedia prod. australijskiej (1992 r., 90 min) 1.45 Zakończenie programu Plik:Tv-gdansk-90.png 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 9.35 „Jajecznica" - magazyn Mariusza Pucyło 10.05 ,,Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu" (4) - anim. film prod. ang., 1993 - powt. 10.35 „Różowa dama" (181) - serial prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 11.20 „Supermisie w krainie czarów" - anim. film dla dzieci 12.50 Program dnia 13.00 „Cristal" - serial fab. prod.wenezuelskiej (80) - powt. 13.35 „Teatr baśni" - serial USA, 14.25 Kolędy z Gdańska 15.00 Panorama 15.10 „Troskliwe misie - dziadek do orzechów" - film anim. 16.15 „Nie z tej ziemi" - serial fab. prod. ang. odc. 16 16.30 „Co ludzie powiedzą" - serial filmowy. odc. 16 cz. 1 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 „Co ludzie powiedzą" - serial 18.00 Szopki gdańskie 18.10 Panorama 18.15 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 Rock - kolęda 19.00 Życzenia świąteczne 19.05 Kolędy współczesne 19.10 Słowo Ewangelii 19.15 „Gwiazdkowe przebranie" - film fab. prod. USA, 1979 20.55 Barbra Streisand - program muzyczny prod.USA, 1994 r. 22.40 Łowiecka wigilia 22.50 „Nienasyceni" - komedia wojenna produkcji 1984 0.40 Zakończenie programu Lublin90s.png 08.00 Zapowiedzi programowe 08.05 Wigilijna choinka - film rys. dla dzieci 09.00 Panorama Lubelska 09.05 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 09.30 W dążeniu do prawdy - serial 10.00 Wigilia w wojsku (1) 10.10 Pole position - serial rysunkowy 10.35 Dom na głowie - serial dla młodzieży 11.05 Ring - film TVP (1989 r.) 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.05 Różowa dama - serial 12.50 Boczny tor - film TVP (1986 r.) 13.45 Goście studia 13.55 Wigilia w domu dziecka (1) 14.00 5 dni z życia emeryta - serial TVP 14.50 TVL proponuje 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.05 Jest coś w stole (1) 15.10 Troskliwe misie - film anim. dla dzieci 16.15 Nie z tej ziemi - serial 16.30 Goście studia 16.40 Wigilia w domu dziecka (2) 16.55 Goście studia 17.00 Co ludzie powiedzą - odcinek świąteczny 18.00 Jest coś w stole (2) 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.30 Opłatek - felieton filmowy 18.40 Jest coś w stole (3) 18.45 Który stwarzasz jagody - program poetycki 19.15 Gwiazdkowe przebranie - film fab. prod. USA (1979 r.) 20.55 Barbra Strelsand - koncert 22.40 Narodzenie - film 22.55 Wigilia w wojsku (2) 23.10 Szopka w Nałęczowie 23.20 Pełnia czasu - film 23.44 Kolędy i pastorałki 00.00 Pożegnanie Polsat-2.png 8.30 Słoń Benjamin - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Sąsiedzi (244) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Fashion TV 10.00 Telewizja 101 (12) - amerykański serial dla młodzieży 11.00 Brygada Acapulco (13) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 12.00 Wielkie filmy, wielkie gwiazdy: Z miłosci do Ivy - film prod. USA (1968) 13.45 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Płonące drzewa Thiki (6) - angielski serial przygodowy 16.00 Spotkanie wigilijne (1) 16.30 Julia, Romeo i inni - program Adama Hanuszkiewicza 17.00 Spotkanie wigilijne (2) 18.00 Boże Narodzenie w Padandii - film animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Evita Peron (1) - serial prod. USA (1981) 20.00 Duch nocy wigilijnej - film prod. USA (1988) 22.00 Nad złotym jeziorem - film prod. USA (1981) 23.50 Pink Floyd - Pompei - koncert rockowy 1.15 Pożegnanie Polonia1.jpg 6.00 Maria 6.45 Design (magazyn mody) 7.15 Sport 8.15 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 9.30 Jeden + dziesięć 10.25 Jolanda 11.05 Zbuntowana 11.50 Magnum 12.45 Luciano Pavarotti w Reggio Emilia (cz. 1) 14.05 Szybki jak błyskawica (film USA) 16.00 Filmy dla dzieci 16.30 Cyrk 18.15 Duch na pokładzie (film USA) 20.00 Fantaghiro 2 (cz. 1, film wł.) 21.50 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka (film USA) 23.35 Bez negatywu 0.05 Zmienny los (film USA) 2.00 Design 2.30 Fantaghiro 2 4.10 Sport 4.40 Bez negatywu 5.10 Lista Hit-Uff SK TVPOL FIRST.png 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Apetyt na zdrowie 8.40 Hity satelity (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno - pr. katolicki 9.35 Brawo! Bis! (powtórzenie wybranych programów z tygodnia) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Mała księżniczka - ser. anim. dla dzieci 12.40 Przed pierwszą gwiazdką - pr. dla dzieci 13.05 Szczęść Boże Wieliczce - reportaż 13.20 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 13.40 Wieczerza - spotkanie ekumeniczne w Laskach 13.50 Wigilia w studiu Kontakt 14.00 Z dalekiego kraju - film pol.- franc. 16.15 Wigilia w studiu Kontakt 16.35 Czas radosnej kolędy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wigilia w studiu Kontakt 17.30 Gwiazdo świeć, kolędo leć - koncert kolęd 18.20 Wigilia w studiu Kontakt 18.40 Dobry wieczór wigilijny 19.05 Dobranocka: Troskliwe misie (cz. 1) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Wigilia w studiu Kontakt 20.05 Kolędować małemu - koncert kolęd 20.45 Rozmowa wigilijna z ks. kard. Józefem Glempem, prymasem Polski 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Panny z Wilka - film pol. 23.20 Program na święta 23.30 Bóg się rodzi, moc truchleje - Wigilia w Tyńcu 23.55 Pasterka podhalańska (transmisja z Murzasichle) 1.20 Classic Elektronic - elektryczne aranżacje muzyki klasycznej 1.40 Dom - ser. pol. (powt.) (napisy w jęz. ang.) 3.05 Zakończenie programu 200px-Canal+_logo_1984.png 17.00 „24 godziny" - mag. inform., odcinek pt. "Lourdes" 18.00 Godzina dla dzieci - filmy animowane. m.in "Babar" 19.00 Koncert Pavarottiego (kolędy, arie) BBCOne1991correct.png 7.00 Lassie 7.25 News and Weather 7.30 Pingu 7.35 Happy Birthday 7.45 Marlene Marlowe Investigates 8.05 The Chipmunks 8.30 The New Adventures of Superman 9.15 Live and Kicking 12.30 Joy to the World 13.30 News and Weather 13.35 Disney Family Movie: The Land Before Time 14.40 Popeye 14.50 Santa Claus 16.35 Disneytime 17.15 News and Weather 17.25 Regional News and Sport 17.30 An American Tail: Fievel Goes West 18.45 Bruce Forsyth's Christmas Generation Game 19.50 The National Lottery Live 20.05 Casualty 20.55 Birds of a Feather Christmas in Dreamland 21.45 News and Sport 22.00 Dead Again 23.45 Christmas Midnight Mass 1.00 The Quiller Memorandum 2.40 Weather 2.45 Closedown BBC2_logo_1991.png 8.10 Holiday Affair 9.35 Burt Lancaster in Apache 11.00 Krakatoa, East of Java 13.05 Sports Review of the Year 15.00 Sally Gunnell's Year of Athletics 15.50 Peace in No Man's Land 16.25 Everyone Held Their Breath.... 17.15 Carols from King's 18.30 Video Nation Weekly 19.00 Coppelia 20.05 Christmas Hell 20.25 Have I Got News for You 20.55 Michael Moore's Christmas TV Nation 21.45 Steptoe and Son 22.35 Unplugged - Tony Bennett 23.20 She-Devil 0.55 Lost Hearts 1.35 Uncut 2.10 Closedown Channel 4 (1982) II.png 6.35 Children's programmes Terrytoons 7.00 Heathcliff 7.15 The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog 7.45 The Adventures of Super Mario Brothers 8.00 Transworld Sport 9.00 Blitz 10.15 The Wish That Changed Christmas 10.45 Film : Charlotte's Webb (1973) 12.25 Animations : Ginger Nutt's Christmas Circus; Ginger Nutt's Bee Brother 12.45 Film : Up in Arms (1944) 14.40 Film : The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (1978) 16.25 Father Christmas 16.55 News and Weather 17.05 Brookside 18.30 The Crystal Maze Children's Christmas Special 19.30 Busker's Odyssey 20.50 Shooting Stars 21.00 Don't Forget Your Toothbrush 22.00 The Jack Dee Show 23.05 Eurotrash Christmas Special 23.35 Penn and Teller : Don't Try This at Home 0.35 Film : Frankenstein (1931) (b&w) 1.50 One Night Stand 2.20 The Word 3.15 Film : The Devil-Ship Pirates (1964) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1994 roku